1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism of a motorized treadmill, and more particularly, to an exercise treadmill that allows the deck to be more stable when folding up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/698,651 discloses a treadmill that has a main body, a deck, a belt transmission assembly and a folding mechanism. The treadmill folds up for storage by means that the folding mechanism raises or lowers the deck. However, the treadmill of the previous application easily shakes and is unstable because the center of gravity is just located in front of the fulcrum of moment when it folds up. Therefore, it needs to be improved.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a folding mechanism of a motorized treadmill that created a more stable folding travel.